Inicjatywa DHARMA
Inicjatywa DHARMA (D'epartment of '''H'euristics 'A'nd 'R'esearch on 'M'aterial 'A'pplications '''Initiative - ang. Inicjatywa Departamentu Heurystyki i Badań nad Zastosowaniem Materiałów) jest tajemniczym projektem badawczym, który jest obecny na wyspie. Większość informacji o projekcie pochodzi z filmu instruktażowego znalezionego w stacji Inicjatywy DHARMA Łabędź oraz ARG (ang. Alternate Reality Game - Gra Alternatywnej Rzeczywistości) Lost Experience. Inicjatywa rzekomo została założona w 1970 roku przez Geralda i Karen DeGroot, dwoje doktorantów z Uniwersytetu Michigan. Była lub jest finansowana przez tajemniczego duńskiego przemysłowca i magnata zbrojeniowego, Alvara Hanso i jego Fundację Hanso. Celem Inicjatywy było rzekomo stworzenie "komunalnego centrum badawczego na wielką skalę, gdzie naukowcy i wolnomyśliciele z całego świata mogliby prowadzić badania w dziedzinach meteorologii, psychologii, parapsychologii, zoologii, elektromagnetyzmu oraz utopijnej społecznej-" Uwaga: ostatni cel badań inicjatywy nie został ujawniony w filmie instruktażowym i jest nieznany (niektórzy zasugerowali Utopijną Inżynierię Społeczną lub Utopijny Socjalizm). Z filmu ze Sri Lanki dowiadujemy się, że Inicjatywa DHARMA była częścią projektu związanego z równaniem Valenzettiego, aczkolwiek szczegóły są w dalszym ciągu nieznane. Nazwa right|thumb|Gra pamięciowa ujawniająca akronim Będąc z początku kompletną zagadką, słowo DHARMA okazało się być akronimem, jak podano w oficjalnym podcaście Zagubionych. Później, w ARG [[Lost Experience|The LOST Experience]], poprzez wskazówki pozostawione przez Rachel Blake (w tamtym czasie znaną jako haker o pseudonimie Persefona), gracze zostali skierowani, by zagrać w grę pamięciową, dostępną na stronie internetowej Fundacji Hanso. Akronim był stopniowo ujawniany, a przy osiągnięciu poziomu 42 (ostatnia z Liczb), cały akronim był przedstawiony jako "Department of Heuristics And Research on Material Applications" ("Departament Heurystyki i Badań nad Zastosowaniem Materiałów"). Później został on potwierdzony przez pojawienie się w filmie ze Sri Lanki oraz informacji prasowej ABC http://www.disneyabctv.com/datvg_press/dispDNR.html?id=072506_12. Niewiele wiadomo na temat tego, co w zasadzie nazwa ta znaczy, aczkolwiek heurystyka jest szczególną techniką zwracania czyjejś uwagi w nauce, odkrywaniu lub rozwiązywaniu problemów. http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heurystyka W filmie ze Sri Lanki Video, Alvar Hanso (stojąc przy napisie DHARMA) twierdzi, że "oznacza to także jedyną prawdziwą drogę". Stacje Inicjatywy DHARMA Główne hasło: Stacje Inicjatywy DHARMA Inicjatywa DHARMA przeprowadza swoje badania i działania na Wyspie przez zespół stacji. Ich dokładne przeznaczenie jest w większości przypadków nieznane, choć są one jedynymi oznakami zaawansowanej cywilizacji na Wyspie. Wszystkie mają (bądź miały) zasilanie oraz bieżącą wodę, a także różnego rodzaju sprzęt (np. maszyny, pomieszczenia mieszkalne, komputery, sprzęt medyczny...). Każda placówka ma własne, ośmiokątne logo. Na początku za sprawą filmów instruktażowych zakładano, że istnieje 6 stacji (The Swan Orientation: 3 of 6; The Pearl Orientation: 5 of 6). Jednakże Blast Door i odkrycie stacji The Pearl może wskazywać na istnienie siedmiu lub nawet większej liczby stacji Odkryte stacje Odkryte w Sezonie 2 Odkryte w Sezonie 3 Odkryte w Sezonie 4 Odkryte w Sezonie 5 Przypuszczalne stacje * The Door (drzwi w obozie Tamtych) były przypuszczalnym wejściem do kolejnej stacji, ale kiedy zostały otwarte przez Sayida w odcinku zostało ujawnione, że jest za nimi tylko skalna ściana. * Pas Oriona Logo widziane na rekinie i na produktach spożywczych. ** Pas Oriona jest stacją wymyśloną przez fanów. Producenci nie potwierdzili istnienia takiej stacji. Natomiast logo nie musi być znakiem, którejś ze stacji. Możliwe inne stacje Te były zaznaczone na ukrytej mapie, ale nie zostały jeszcze odkryte: * Siódma stacja, która została wykreślona. Mogła nie zostać zbudowana, mogła zostać zniszczona, albo mogła być przypuszczalną stacją The Door (Drzwi). Służby w inicjatywie DHARMA Oprócz naukowców na wyspie znajdowało się wielu pracowników Dharmy wykonujących różnorakie funkcje techniczne. Z wyjątkiem standardowych pracowników każda specjalizacja miała własny kombinezon i logo. Ochrona Ochrona zajmowała się pilnowaniem baraków, bariery oraz utrzymywaniem porządku. Posiadali podziemne centrum monitoringu. Oprócz tego patrolowali wyspę busami i Jeepami. Pilnowali też więźniów zamkniętych w celi koło centrum obserwacji. Nosili kombinezony w standardowym kolorze. Ich logiem była pięcioramienna gwiazda. thumb|left|Pomieszczenie ochrony. Po trafieniu rozbitków do drugiej połowy lat siedemdziesiątych, Miles, Jin i James, jak pan LaFleur zostali pracownikami ochrony. Po pewnym czasie Ford awansował na dowódcę ochrony. Innymi pracownikami byli Phil i Jerry. Mechanicy Mechanicy odpowiadali za stan techniczny pojazdów na wsypie, m.in. busów i Jeepów. Nosili granatowe kombinezony z logo przedstawiającym klucz. Nie zawierało ono napisu DHARMA. Ich miejscem pracy był położony w pobliżu Baraków warsztat. Po trafieniu rozbitków do drugiej połowy lat siedemdziesiątych Juliet została mechanikiem, a w 1977 dołączyła do niej Kate. Kucharze Kucharze zajmowali się przygotowywaniem posiłków dla członków Dharmy. Nosili kombinezony w standardowym kolorze. Mieli własne logo przedstawiające czapkę kucharską, a pod nią skrzyżowane widelec i nóż. W roku 1977 kucharzem został Hugo. Załoga łodzi podwodnej Załoga galagi zajmowała się przewożeniem ludzi i materiałów z wyspy do świata zewnętrznego lub w odwrotną stronę. Co pół roku przywozili też nowych rekrutów. Nosili czarne kombinezony z logiem przedstawiającym fragment łodzi podwodnej bez napisu Dharma. Grafika:TheStar.png|Logo ochrony. Grafika:TheWrench.png|Logo mechaników. Grafika:TheChef.png|Logo kucharzy. Grafika:TheSubmarine.png|Logo załogi. Filmy instruktażowe inicjatywy DHARMA W celu poinformowania swoich członków, Inicjatywa DHARMA stworzyła kilka filmów instruktażowych. Znane filmy to: * Instruktaż dla Łabędzia - Informujący mieszkańców Łabędzia o procedurze wciskania klawisza, rzekomo jako konsekwencji niesprecyzowanego incydentu. Film zawiera krótką historię Inicjatywy. * Instruktaż dla Perły - Mówiący mieszkańcom Perły, żeby monitorowali stację Łabędź. * Test Psychologiczny - Film Instruktażowy - Ujawniony w LOST Experience. * Instruktaż nakręcony przez Rachel Blake w filmie ze Sri Lanki - Przypuszczalnie stworzony w roku 1975, ujawnia dużo szczegółów z historii DHARMY. * Instruktaż dla Orchidei - Opisujący działanie skarbca, czyli komory, w której prowadzi się badania nad podróżami w czasie i przestrzeni. Zademonstrowano w nim przebieg takiej operacji. Członkowie inicjatywy DHARMA Znanymi członkami z Inicjatywy DHARMA są: Założyciele * Gerald i Karen DeGroot - założyciele inicjatywy * Alvar Hanso - sponsor inicjatywy Naukowcy i pracownicy stacji * Pierre Chang - jeden z naukowców, wysoko postawiony w społeczności, występował w filmach instruktażowych znalezionych w Łabędziu, Perle i Orchidei, przedstawiał się w nich jako Marvin Candle (film dla Łabędzia), Mark Wickmund (film dla Perły) i dr Edgard Halliwax (film dla Orchidei). * Stuart Radzinsky - obsługiwał stacje Płomień, a potem Łabędź * Kelvin Inman - obsługiwał stację Łabędź, znalazł Desmonda. * Horace Goodspeed - matematyk pracujący w stacji Strzała * Mike - operator stacji Perła Pozostali * Jim LaFleur - szef ochrony * Jin-Soo Kwon - ochrona * Miles Straume - ochrona * Jerry - ochrona * Phil - ochrona * Mitch - ochrona * Bird - kapitan łodzi podowdnej * Juliet Burke - mechanik * Kate Austen - mechanik * Jack Shephard - robotnik * Roger Linus - robotnik * Hugo Reyes - kucharz Loga Inicjatywy DHARMA thumb|left|150px|Logo Stacji „Łabędź” Inicjatywa DHARMA jest reprezentowana przez szereg 8. bocznych log. Te loga o ośmiokątnym kształcie używane przez Dharmę wyłaniają się na wielu przedmiotach i są widziane w różnych Stacjach Inicjatywy DHARMA na wyspie; występują one również w filmach orientacyjnych. Loga są całkowicie oparte na ośmiokącie w którym znajduje się osiem trójznaków otaczających centralny symbol. Centralny symbol jest unikalny dla każdej stacji. Projekt loga został zapożyczony z kultury Chińskiej, a dokładniej pojęcia w starochińskiej koncepcji filozoficznej, według której siły przyrody można uprościć do ośmiu podstawowych elementów. Koncepcje tą nazywamy "Ba gua". Status Projektu DHARMA Stan Inicjatywy DHARMA Obecny status Projektu jest nieznany. Hugh McIntyre, głowa marketingu i promowania dla Fundacji Hanso stwierdziła, że Projekt DHARMA został zakończony w 1987., na którym, On przedstawił te twierdzenie w wywiadzie dla programu Jimmy Kimmel Live!, nadawanym 24 maja 2006, twierdził również, że informacje pokazane w serialu Lost są nieprawdziwe. Jednakże w Filmie ze Sri Lanki, sfilmowany przez Rachel Blake w sierpniu 2006, Thomas Mittelwerk pokazuje kilku ludziom Film Orientacyjny Projektu DHARMA, co może sugerować, że projekt mógłby nadal działać w jakiejś formie. Stacja Łabędź na Wyspie otrzymała zapasy oznakowane logiem DHARMA mniej więcej w grudniu 2006 i Kelvin Inman jak wiemy, by dołączył do Projektu DHARMA po Wojnie w 1991, oba te fakty wskazują, że Projekt nie skończył swojej operacji jak twierdził McIntyre. Na stronie internetowej Fundacji Hanso 19. lipca, haker Rachel Blake (Persephone) wysłała wiadomość, pytając o stan Projektu DHARMA i jego członków. KIM ONI SĄ? DOKĄD ONI POSZLI? DLACZEGO NIE WRACAJĄ? CO SIĘ STAŁO Z PROJEKTEM DHARMA? W Filmie ze Sri Lanki, Thomas Mittelwerk powiedział "Już wiemy co się stało- Projekt DHARMA zawiódł" Odniesienia kulturalne * Słowo DHARMA oznacza "moralny obowiązek" * We Wschodniej religii, Dharma znaczy Naturalne Prawo albo Rzeczywistość, albo Droga Wyższych Prawd. Ciekawostki * Nazwa Projekt DHARMA został omyłkowo nazwany "Projekt KARMA" podczas podcastu 7/05 DJ Dana * Jedynymi psami jakie żyją na Wyspie są Dharmatyńczyki ;D Teorie Prawdopodobne połączenia z "Tamtymi" *Część innych to Agresorzy, Którzy przeszkadzali DHARMIE przeprowadzać eksperymenty, a reszta to osoby zatrudnione przez Bena (Jedyny z innych członek DHARMY) * Tamci są tylko resztami prawdziwego Projektu DHARMA. Ich aktualne działania mają mały związek z tym, by zrobić coś ze swoją misją. Podcast z maja 2006 roku, zdaje się to sugerować. ** Tamci- Agresorzy to ludzie zamieszkujący wyspę samoistnie. Nie współpracowali z DHARMĄ, która przestała istnieć w momencie, w którym Ben zagazował wszystkich oprócz siebie i Michaiła. Od tego momentu, Ben po obięciu władzy, zaczyna sprowadzać swoich ludzi - Juliette, do współpracy. Wielu z 'Innych' urodziło się na wyspie przed incydentem ( implozją łabędzia). np Ethan. * Projekt DHARMA został zmieniony dla Innych przez Jacoba. ** Nie. Projekt Dharma został unicestwiony przez Bena, bo tylko tak mógł dołączyć w pełni do Innych- Agresorów, stać się ich częścią i ubiegać się o stanowisko lidera. Odnośnie statusu Inicjatywy * Inicjatywa może nie działać jako program naukowy, lecz być częścią eksperymentu Skinner Box-like na ludziach zamieszkujących wyspę. ** Przeskoki w czasie wyraźnie wyjaśniały, że projekt Dharma służył do prowadzenia badań na wyspie. Również mnówią o tym filmy instruktażowe. Zaś organizacja Hanso zajmuje się badaniami na ludziach w świecie zewnętrznym. * Faktem jest, że na wyspę zrzucane są świeże zapasy, co może sugerować, że ktoś ze świata zewnętrznego odbiera sygnały z wyspy i być może Inicjatywa ma być wznowiona. ** Najprawdopodobniej zajmuje się tym Michaił w Płomieniu, by podtrzymać osobę do wciskania buttona. * Ponadto, Kelvin powiedział Desmond'owi, że Inicjatywa musiała wycofać się z wyspy w 1990, ponieważ przegrała wojnę z agresorami. To jest dowód, że Inicjatywa nie została zakończona w 1987 i przejęta przez Hugh McIntyre. ** Podobnie, Fundacja Hanso może leżeć na temat ich aktualnych połączeń do Dharmy i nadal aktywnie go finansuje w ramach ścisłej kontroli. * Inicjatywa straciła kontrolę nad eksperymentami z wyspą. * Czy inicjatywa po katastrofie jeszcze istniała? ** Tak, najprawdopodobniej implozja łabędzia nie zniszczyła wyspy, tylko wpłynęła na nią magnetycznie. Została skażona podobnie jak Czarnobyl, tylko nie w sposób śmiertelny. * Brak konkretnej daty unieważnienia został określony przez Hugh McIntyre, poza rok 1987. Tak samo odwołanie inicjatywy - lub zmienienie jej pierwotnych celów - pokrywa się z przyjazdem, a następnie śmiercią zespołu Rousseau? Oszacowanie Sayida, że była tam szesnaście lat (od 1988 roku, gdy samolot rozbił się w 2004 r.) zostało oparte na bardzo ogólnym wyliczeniu psychicznym - mógł łatwo przeliczyć się o kilka miesięcy. Sekundowa transmisja Rousseau, sugeruje, że jej drużyna spotkała się grupa jeszcze niezidentyfikowanych mieszkańców wyspy. Mogli być członkami Inicjatywy Dharma. ** Jest to możliwe, podczas skoków w czasie widzimy jak Ben porywa Alex i zostawia Danielle przy życiu, następnie zanosi dziecko do obozu. Liderem jest wówczas Widmoore. A jak łatwo się domyśleć, w momencie, gdy Ben zabija gazem całą inicjatywę Dharma- prócz Michaiła- uwalnia się od nich i swojego ojca i zostaje nowym liderem. Po czym mając dostęp do łodzi podwodnej Dharmy, wyrzuca z wyspy Widmoore'a. Odnośnie celów Inicjatywy * Historia Dharmy prezentowana w filmach orientacyjnych jest nieprawdziwa, a tylko stacja Łabędź potrzebuje wciskania przycisku. ** Może to jest przyczyna, dla ktróej Inni chcą by dzieci były "dobrymi ludźmi". * Program mający na celu poprawę jakości życia ludzi poprzez przyspieszenie drogi do oświecenia: *Inicjatywa opiera się na przekonaniu, że mogą stworzyć utopijne społeczeństwo, w którym wszyscy są równi. Równość dla nich oznacza, że każdy w zależności od siebie w takim samym stopniu i że nikt nie jest zbędny. Wierzą w dwoistości istnienia, że wszyscy ludzie mają potrzebę dominacji, doświadczenie w realizacji, zarówno jako jeden w mocy i jednej poddane władzy. Twierdzą także, że pragnienia wszystkich istot ludzkich zależą od kogoś, a jednocześnie chcą, aby ktoś kto od nich zależy uważał, że są to podstawowe potrzeby człowieka. W rzeczywistości, tak dla nas ważne są potrzeby, jeśli je zabiorą, życie traci swój cel. * Cele skrytych przywódców DHARMA są w przedniej części finansowane ze środków prywatnych by przeprowadzić rewolucję genetyczną. Aby kontrolować ciało ich społeczeństwa muszą kontrolować osoby mieszkające w danym społeczeństwie. Ludzie, którzy poświęcają się dla innych są przez Dharmę uważane za dobrych. Samo poświęcenie oznacza, że posiadają wysoki poziom empatii i sumienia, które mówi o wysoki poziom moralny i lojalnościowe dla społeczeństwa, które nakłada na wolność jednostki, dla większego dobra. Podczas tworzenia zewnętrznej i wewnętrznej utopii w życiu społecznym, pobierając ludzkiego surowca w postaci kamieni budowlanych życia - DNA i RNA. Spośród tych dziedzicznych cech są wybrane te, których wartość jako wyjątkowych pasuje do "specjalnych". Część eksperymentu może być wytwarzanie przyszłych pokoleń, aby można było je zagwarantować muszą być zaprojektowane w warunkach in vitro. * Eksperymenty odbywły się pod ziemią, w polowaniu na "doskonałość", aby położyć kres cierpieniu. Jednak opowiadanej historii w Zagubionych okazuje się, że musimy cierpieć, aby odnaleźć siebie. Z związku z Rządem... * DHARMA jest ściśle tajnym projektem Armii USA. ** Nie jest to prawdą. Jak wiadomo, podczas skoków w czasie US Army miało bombę wodorową na wyspie, chcieli ją testować. Nie miała na to wpływu Dharma, która o tym nie wiedziała. Między US Army a Agresorami rozpętała się wojna. Odnośnie ukrytej mapy * Możliwe jest, że mapa pokazywała wszystkie połączenia systemu Dharmatel na wyspie. * Litery "DI" w DI 9FFTR731 mogą być pierwszymi literami zwrotu 'D'HARMA 'I'ntiative. * Notatki zamieszczone na mapie mogły mieć związek z eksperymentami meteorologicznymi prowadzonymi przez DHARMĘ. ** Możliwe jest to, że wspomniany górzysty teren D.I.H.G był poddawany eksperymentom meteorologicznym. ** "Pole magnetyczne w stacji Łabędź mogło być powodem róznych anomalii pogodowych na wyspie. Pochodzenie nazwy * Dharma oznacza "moralny obowiązek". Gallery Grafika:OHGE.jpg|1975 karta praw autorskich Grafika:DHARMA_film.jpg|Nagłówek w filmie z 1975 roku Grafika:DHARMAlogocaptured.jpg|Logo inicjatywy Dharma z 1975 roku ar:مبادرة دارما de:DHARMA Initiative en:DHARMA Initiative es:Iniciativa Dharma fr:Projet DHARMA he:יוזמת דהארמה it:Progetto DHARMA nl:DHARMA-Initiatief pt:Iniciativa DHARMA ru:Дхарма zh:DHARMA計劃 Kategoria:Nierozwiązane Kategoria:Inicjatywa DHARMA Kategoria:Firmy Kategoria:Grupy